Just Like Heaven
by dracogirly
Summary: Harry rents a house only to find out that the previous occupant hasn’t left yet. What happens when it turns out to be a ghost and Harry is the only one who can see him? HPDM
1. 1 Bathwater and identity crisis

**Chapter 1: Bathwater and Identity Crisis**

"So Mister Evans, as you can see there's hardly anything that needsto be changed. The rent includesthe furniture and other items, so you can move in right away."

The realtor looked expectantly at Harry, who seemed to be one of his most difficult costumers.

After winning the war, Harry wanted to find a beautiful home and live a quiet happily ever after. That was where the problem was; every time the realtor showed him a house, he saw something in it that was not to his liking.

Harry had almost stopped hoping to find the perfect house, when his realtor had called him that morning with the announcement that he had found the perfect place for him.

Harry was sceptical; he had heard these words before, but time and time again, he had been left disappointed. The fact that this time it wasn't even a real house, but a penthouse, made Harry almost certain that it would turn out to be nothing. Almost, being the keyword. Something in the way the realtor talked to him about the penthouse made him decide to take a look at it.

And he wasn't disappointed. The penthouse really had a fantastic view. The living room was very spacious and filled with a modern interior. A beautiful leather couch sprawled across half of the large room, directly in front of one of the largest, most modern televisions Harry had seen to date. A stylish glass table that matched the rest of the interior perfectly completed the look.

Although Harry didn't know much about fashion and labels, he could see that the previous owner clearly had. The kitchen looked brand new, as if it had never been used. The big bedroom and adjoining bathroom were designed in the same modern fashion as the living room. It was, however, the beautiful view that made up Harry's mind for sure.

He opened the balcony doors and took a deep breath of the fresh air while he walked towards the edge of the balcony. Beneath him, there was a little town, and the people bustling around were probably on their way to work.

"I'll take it," said Harry with a big smile on his face as he turned towards the realtor. The realtor looked relieved, and hastily took some papers from his briefcase.

"The family only wants to rent the penthouse per month," he spoke while he grabbed his ballpoint and handed the papers and pen over to Harry.

"Why is that?" asked Harry suspiciously, making no move to grab the offered paperwork.

"The family didn't want to say much about it, but I'm quite sure that the contract will eventually be changed into something more permanent."

Harry sighed and looked again towards the city. The view was magnificent. Besides, it really was time for him to finally have his own place. And it was already furnished, which meant he didn't have to go shopping for furniture, something he hadn't been looking forward to.

"Mister Evans?" the realtor spoke carefully. He was scared that his costumer would change his mind again and that his search would be continued. Harry turned around with a small smile.

"Whatever the reasons for the monthly contract, I would be crazy to not take this place."

The realtor smiled relieved and handed the papers over to Harry. Harry quickly looked through the contract before he signed in graceful letters his signature.

"Congratulations on your new penthouse, Mister Evans," the retailer exclaimed. Harry shook the man's extended hand and smiled. He could definitely feel at home in this place.

---

After having moved some clothes and other personal belongings to his new home he decided to do some shopping. The cabinets in the kitchen were empty so he really had to buy some food.

He came back with three full bags of groceries. He knew he had bought far too much, but when he was in the supermarket he hadn't beenable to contain himself. He put the groceriesaway in the cabinets before grabbing a beer and settling on thecouch. Finally, there was some peace and quiet in his mind.

Oh, he really loved Ron, Hermioneand their kids, but he never had the chance to be alone when he lived with them. Sometimes he had the feeling he was back at the Burrow. Their twins seemed even more hyperactive than Fred and George!

He smiled when he remembered the shocked faces of the Weasley's when he had told them that morning that he had finally found the perfect home. They had tried to stop him when he had told them he wanted to live in the Muggle world, but he was tired of being recognized and spoken to by everyone, when he didn't even know who they were. He wanted to start a new life without constantly being seen as a hero. He knew that that would only be possible if he started to live in the Muggle world.

Harry sighed when he thought back to how, Ron, especially, didn't seem to understand why Harry wanted to live in 'a house with all those strange and scary machines', when he could have just as easily continued living with them. Arthur Weasley however, couldn't hide his enthusiasm to visit Harry in his new home to have a look at what kind of fascinating things the Muggles had created.

Harry finished his beer and decided to break in the big bath that he had seen in the bathroom. The moving and shopping had been tiring and he could really use a relaxing bath.

Making sure the water's temperature was right before he put some bath foam in it, he hummed softly while he undressed and stepped into the filled tub. He turned the taps off and sighed happily, lolling comfortably in the bath. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the way the warm water relaxed his muscles.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my bathroom!"

Startled, Harry opened his eyes and scrambled to cover himself, even though the foam was already doing an adequate job of that. He was glad for the spell Hermione had taught him so he no longer needed his glasses. Now he was able to see what was happening.

"Malfoy?" Harry wasshocked and surprised. He knew for sure his eyes were playing tricks on him. During the war Draco had suddenly disappeared and no one knew what had happened to him.

Harry blinked his eyes, but when he opened them again, the image hadn't changed or gone away. Before him stood a slightly older Draco Malfoy wearing a handsome grey Muggle suit.

"Potter what are you doing in my home? In my bath!" Draco cried, pointing at Harry accusingly.

"It's Evans," Harry said, eyes remaining on the foam and refusing to look at Draco.

"Huh?"

"I said it's Evans, not Potter," said Harry, turning his flushingface back towards Draco.

"I don't care about your identity crisis! I just want to know what you're doing in my home!"

"Your home?" asked Harry, glaring at Draco angrily, though he was still quite a bit surprised.

"Yes, my home Potter," Draco said impatientlyrolling his eyes for added affect.

"Alright, either this must be a big mistake, or it's a really bad joke."

Harry wanted to get out of the water, but changed his mind just in time when he remembered that Draco was standing in the bathroom.

"Could you please wait in the other room so I can get out of the bath"

The look of annoyance was clearly visible on Draco's face.

"What gives you the right to command me around in my own home?"

"My home, you mean," said Harry who was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable now that the foam was starting to disappear.

"I don't know what you're talking about Potter. I've been living here for over three years."

"It's Evans," Harry sighed, lookingat the bathwater. "And believe me, if I had known that this was your home I wouldn't be here right now."

He looked up towards the place whereDraco had been standing just seconds before, but nobodywas there. The bathroom was empty.

Harry was glad thatDraco had decided to leave him alone so he was able to get out of the water. Quickly he started to dry himself, grumbling about the stupid realtor who had talked him into living here in the first place. He should have known that a place like this was too good to be true. A penthouse filled with furniture and everything else a manneeded to live - of course something this good had already been rented out. And to Malfoy of all people

Harrygrimaced. He should be glad that he hadn't beenattacked when Malfoy saw him.

He dressed quickly and left the bathroom.

"Malfoy?" Harry called paddingthrough the bedroom towards the living room. He didn't see Draco anywhere so hewalked on.

"Malfoy where are you"

Harry heard no answer and the kitchen and balconywere just as empty as they had ever been. Thatwas strange. He knew for sure that he had just seen Malfoy minutes ago.

He checked the lock on the door and saw that it was still on the night lock he had put it on when he had come home. The various spells Harry had put over the penthouse made sure that no one was able to Apparate inside the apartment. But this would mean that Malfoy hadn't even been in the penthouse…

* * *

The story is inspired by the novel and film 'Just Like Heaven'.  
Thanks to CBeta who helped to beta this chapter!

I will try to update every week. I hope you'll like it :)

**Next Chapter:** Shock and denial


	2. 2 Shock and denial

**Chapter 2. Shock and denial**

Harry had calmed down a bit after his meeting with Malfoy. He had a very busy and stressful past behind him, and it was clear that he had to pay for that now. It really was time that he took a break, because now he had even started to see things that were not there. He decided to cook something, an activity that normally calmed him down.

After cooking and eating a tasty dinner, he decided to go to bed. He had had a busy day, and it was obvious that he needed some rest. He quickly undressed himself to his boxers, and stepped into the bed. The sheets felt delicious against his skin and were, without a doubt, high quality. Harry was just starting to doze off when he heard it again.

"I see you still haven't disappeared."

Harry opened his eyes wide with shock and quickly pulled the sheet up to his chin. He felt with his hand for the light switch and was shocked to see Draco standing at the edge of his bed.

"Why would I leave? I have a valid rent contract, and I like the place," Harry said simply.

"Of course you would like it here. It's my house. I furnished it. The television in the living room is the best of the best, the couch is from real Italian leather and the sheets you're lying in were imported from Egypt."

Harry looked at Draco with a slightly open mouth. It was hard to imagine that this was the same boy who had once hated everything that had anything to do with Muggles. On the other hand, it was hard to imagine in any way that Malfoy was standing here in his penthouse.

"What are you laying there stupidly? Get out of my bed!" Draco sniffed angrily, while folding his arms and impatiently starting to tap his foot.

"This is my bed and I'm not going anywhere," said Harry stubbornly, pulling the sheet up a bit more against himself.

Draco made a frustrated noise and walked towards him with the intention of pulling the sheet from Harry in order to get him out of his bed. When he stepped forward, however, he saw how Harry's eyes turned almost comically wide, and he gave him an irritated look.

"What?!" snapped Draco.

"You…It…You are…" Harry didn't seem able to form a full sentence.

"Still as articulate as always, I see," said Draco, keeping his eyes on Harry.

"You're standing in the bed," Harry squeaked.

"What are you talking about, Potter? You don't seriously think I…"

Draco was shocked when he looked down and saw that part of his legs disappeared in the bed. He screamed in shock and quickly took a few steps backwards so that he was no longer standing in the bed.

His eyes, in the meantime, were just as wide as Harry's had been a few minutes before. He looked at his body as if he was seeing it for the first time. With big steps, he walked towards the nightstand and tried to grab the glass of water, which was standing on it. His fingers seemed to have disappeared however, because no matter how hard he tried to grab the glass, his fingers went trough it time and time again.

Harry, who had calmed down a bit, watched in fascination. "You're a ghost."

Draco turned around quickly and glared angrily at Harry.

"I'm not a ghost, Potter. To be a ghost, you've got to be dead, and I'm still alive and kicking."

Harry looked at him dubiously. "Then how would you explain the fact that you aren't able to pick up that glass of water?"

"But I am able," whined Draco irritably, keeping his angry gaze fixed on Harry.

Harry couldn't believe what Draco was trying to prove. It was already clear that he wasn't able to grab the glass of water.

"So, what are you waiting for? Pick up the glass of water," Harry said with a small smile, curious what Draco would do this time.

He heard Draco mutter something about 'stupid Potter' and 'I can do this'. He saw how Draco turned towards the glass and looked on. Again, Draco tried to grab the glass… and again his fingers went right through it as if the glass wasn't there. Harry couldn't suppress his smile when he saw how Draco failed. Draco however, didn't find it very funny. His eyes were blazing fire when he saw Harry's smile.

"This isn't funny Potter," Draco growled.

"Oh, I don't know," said Harry, shrugging. "I think it's rather… uhm ghostly funny."

Harry saw how Draco's fist was moving towards him and he closed his eyes. Instead of the usual pain a hit like this would cause, he only felt the air moving around him. Carefully Harry opened his eyes again and saw that Draco was no longer there. He breathed a little easier. He knew it was useless to start trying to get to sleep after this, so he stood up and started to search in the various cabinets. If this was really Draco's house, there must be something that belonged to him here. He started his search in the wardrobe because he knew he wouldn't find anything in the kitchen cabinets. They had been empty when he put his groceries away this afternoon.

The wardrobe seemed to have been completely emptied before Harry moved in and only a small corner, which occupied Harry's clothes, was filled. Harry sighed but didn't give up yet. Next to the bed where two nightstands, maybe he could find a clue in there. He walked to the first nightstand and opened the drawer. Harry shook his head. This one was also empty. He climbed over the bed to the other nightstand and without hesitation, he opened it. He was happy as well as scared to see an overturned picture in it.

If this really was the house of a Malfoy, it could very well be some kind of dark object. A bit hesitant he watched the picture. Slowly he grabbed it and…nothing happened. He turned the photo around and looked at the picture. The photo showed Draco wearing muggle clothes, with his arm draped around another man. The strange thing was that this wasn't a magical photo, but a Muggle one.

"So, he really lives here," Harry spoke out loud, tracing the picture with his index finger.

"I see that you're snooping around."

Startled, Harry jumped to see Draco standing right next to him. He felt Draco's gaze going over his body and started to feel slightly uncomfortable. Quickly he climbed back in the bed and pulled the sheets up high. Draco smirked when he saw this.

"I see you've found the picture of me and David?"

Despite everything, Harry still had a firm grip on the photo, so denying it was useless. He nodded slowly while he put the photo down on the bed.

"And Potter, have you already decided how you're going to fix this?"

"It's Evans," Harry grumbled. Draco didn't seem very impressed, so Harry continued. "Why am I the one who has to fix this?"

"You're the one who's lying in my bed and living in my house," Draco answered, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, with the most annoying ghost of England," Harry muttered softly, but Draco heard it.

"I'm not a ghost!" he said angrily.

Harry couldn't believe Draco was still denying this.

"You're not able to pick anything up, and you walk right through stuff. And when exactly was the last time you spoke to someone, besides me?"

Harry saw how Draco was thinking these questions over and slowly these facts started to sink in.

"But that can't be," Draco said, blinking furiously, probably trying to keep tears at bay.

Harry sighed but kept quiet, not knowing what he could say.

"You've got to do something," Draco said suddenly, turning desperately towards Harry. Harry swallowed and looked at Draco.

"I, uhm…" Harry stuttered. He had no idea how he could be of any help. "I'll ask Hermione to come by tomorrow. She will know what to do."

When no 'Mudblood' comments were made, Harry looked up in surprise. He was again alone in the apartment.

The food must have been out of date, that was why he was starting to hallucinate. That was the only explanation for the coming and going of Draco. He wanted to get back under the sheets when he saw the photo again. He picked it up and put it on the nightstand. If he really was hallucinating, at least it came with some tangible evidence.

* * *

It has been brought under my attention that the story that I've written is somewhat similar to another story on ffnet namely 'Just Like Hell' from 'Cimmerian Soceress'. This story is just like my story based on the movie and novel 'Just Like Heaven' and has also Harry/Draco as a couple.

I didn't know about this story when I wrote my story. My story will be different than hers, but to forego confusion I just wanted to point this out. If you like the idea of Harry/Draco in the setting of 'Just like heaven' look up her story!

Thanks to CBeta who helped to beta this chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews!

**Next chapter: **The naked truth.


	3. 3 The naked truth

**Chapter 3. The naked truth**

Slowly he opened his eyes and stretched himself. The sunlight that lighted the room showed the beautiful weather outside.

"So, sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up."

Harry groaned when he heard the familiar voice of Draco. It was a beautiful morning, until now. Now he could no longer pretend that everything was just a nightmare.

"Have you been here the whole night?" asked Harry while he went to sit in the bed so he could see Draco. The idea unsettled him and he looked up at Draco, scared for what he would answer.

"Long enough to know that you snore," smirked Draco.

"I don't snore," said Harry a bit defensive.

"Of course not, the sound you make must be some kind of music," Draco said sarcastically. "When are you going to call Granger?" Draco said quickly before Harry could interrupt.

Harry groaned and let himself fall back on the bed. He put the pillow over his head to shut Draco out and maybe get a few hours of extra sleep.

"Oh no, you're not going to sleep again. You're going to help me," said Draco while looking angrily at Harry.

Harry didn't move and it was obvious that he wasn't planning on getting out of bed anytime soon.

"This is your own fault," Draco said while he moved closer towards the bed. He stopped a few centimetres from it before he started to sing on the top of his voice in a very bad way. Harry pushed the pillow harder against his head in an attempt to block the noise Draco was making. To no avail, Draco's tone of voice went right through it.

"This is so not how I wanted to wake up," Harry muttered while he went to sit on the bed again. "Alright, Alright, I'm up already! You can stop your singing!" said Harry who almost had to yell to be heard over Draco's singing.

Draco stopped with singing and smirked. He finally had his way.

"I'm just going to take a shower and then I will call Hermione to ask if she wants to come."

Harry stood up and hastily walked to the bathroom were he quickly locked the door behind him. He sighed. If this was how he was going to wake up every morning from now on he was far better of with Ron and Hermione. He started his shower and enjoyed the hot water streaming over him. This made sure he wakened a bit more. He really hoped Hermione knew a way to get Draco out of here, because he wouldn't be able to keep this up very long. He turned the taps off en opened the door of the shower.

"You took your time. Was there so much to clean?" Draco said smirking while standing beside the pile of towels. He let his gaze linger over Harry's body and licked his lips at what he saw. Harry saw the gesture and felt his face starting to blush. Quickly he grabbed a towel from the pile and tied it on his middle. The rumours that Malfoy was gay had been very persistent and Harry didn't feel very comfortable with him here.

"Jesus Malfoy, if someone shuts the door it's usually a sign that this person wants to be alone," Harry said angrily.

"Ow, was the door closed? I hadn't noticed," said Draco with a devilish smile that clearly said he knew exactly what he had done.

"Could you please leave me alone now so I can quietly dry myself and can get dressed?"

"Aww, why should I leave? It isn't as if I haven't already seen it," Draco said with a smirk.

"Malfoy," Harry said warningly.

"Alright, Alright, I'm going. You're no fun," said Draco while he walked out of the bathroom without opening the door.

Quickly Harry got dressed while trying to do this in such a way that if Draco would come in again there wasn't much to see. He knew Draco had left the bathroom but didn't trust him and had the feeling he would come in again any moment. When he was dressed he quickly combed his hair and walked back in the adjoining bedroom. The house was quiet, almost too quiet.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

He listened hard for any clues that he still would be here, but it stayed quiet.

"Stupid prick, wakes me in the morning on an ungodly hour, violates my privacy to just disappear again," Harry muttered while walking towards the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

"Are you talking about me?"

Startled Harry looked up towards the kitchen counter where Draco was sitting on the floor. "Have you talked to Granger yet?"

Harry sighed and walked towards the fireplace. He knew that he wouldn't be able to enjoy his coffee in peace as long as he hadn't spoken to her. He wasn't really a big fan of calling through the fire , but the idea that he would be getting rid of Draco was comforting. He threw the powder he had placed in a barrel next to the fireplace in it and waited until Hermione's face showed in the flames. Her children were very busy this morning and Harry had to listen carefully to be able to hear everything she said. They agreed she would come to him as soon as she had brought the children over to Molly who would baby-sit this morning. Harry closed the conversation and wiped a bit of dust from his clothes.

"Is she coming?" Draco asked while he looked towards Harry from his position on the floor.

"You've heard the conversation so you know she's coming," said Harry while he looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, but I thought let I be so nice as to ask it."

Harry continued to make his cup of coffee in silence. It was quiet in the penthouse. The only sound came from the coffee machine. For a moment Harry was able to pretend Draco wasn't here.

"Are you going to ignore me the rest of the day?"

Harry sighed when Draco had to break the peaceful silence.

"Believe me, if I had known it would work I would do it right away," Harry said while he poured some coffee in his mug.

"Potter, Potter, Potter, you would almost think you wouldn't want me here."

"Then you would think correctly," said Harry while he put his mug on the table and took place in the chair beside it. "And it's Evans."

"Ow right, your identity crisis. Why is it suddenly Evans?"

Harry looked at Draco and saw that he seemed genuinely interested. He took a big sip from his coffee and started to talk.

"All of my life I've been Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the hero who had to save the wizarding world from Voldemort. Now, they got what they wanted, I've beaten Voldemort."

Draco knew it didn't went as easily as Harry made it sound, but just nodded.

"Even now after I've saved the wizarding world, the papers are still full of story's about me. Story's about what kind of great things Harry Potter had done. No one understands that maybe it's something I want to forget as quickly as possible. I just want to live a normal life. That's why I've chosen to take on my mother's last name Evans. I didn't want to be reminded to Potter any longer. That's why I'm renting this penthouse in a muggle city."

Harry was finished talking and looked towards Draco. He expected some kind of crude comment that he 'dramatized everything' or 'that he couldn't handle his fame' or 'how he was just plain pathetic'. These comments didn't come however. In stead Draco just nodded and said: "I understand."

Harry wanted to say how it was impossible for him to understand, but kept his mouth closed and drank his coffee. There was a pleasant silence in the penthouse that was broken when the doorbell rang.

"That must be Hermione," said Harry while he stood up and walked towards the door to let here up. Draco nodded and also stood up and went to stand next to Harry. Harry made sure the door downstairs opened when he was assured that it was Hermione. He opened the door of the penthouse and waited until Hermione would come up.

He saw how she walked out of the elevator and immediately started to hug him. Harry was surprised that she didn't immediately said something about Draco's presence, but figured she hadn't seen him yet. He hugged her back while he smiled.

"Yeez Herm, you're acting as if you haven't seen me in weeks."

Hermione smiled and let go of him while her eyes took in the penthouse. It seemed as if she was watching right through Draco while she was doing this.

"Wow Harry, this penthouse really is beautiful."

"It's actually my penthouse Granger, but I'm glad you like it," said Draco while he looked at Hermione.

Now she wouldn't be able to ignore him anymore right? Hermione didn't react however and turned towards Harry.

"What is this emergency you were talking about earlier? It sounded quite serious so I came as soon as I could."

"This is the emergency," said Harry while he pointed at Draco.

"Emergency huh?", said Draco while staring angrily at both of them.

"Uhm Harry, what do you mean?" said Hermione while she looked at the empty space Harry was pointing at.

"He means me Granger. And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

Still Hermione didn't say anything and Draco was getting sick of being ignored. With big steps he walked towards her en stopped only a few centimetres apart. He started to wave with his hands before her eyes, sure that she must notice him than. But Hermione barely blinked her eyes while she looked right through Draco.

"So you don't see him?" said Harry.

"See who Harry? What are you talking about?"

Harry sighed while he walked towards the sofa.

"Maybe you'd better sit down."

* * *

Again I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, but English isn't my first language. I hope there aren't too many errors.

Please leave a review!

**Next chapter:** Visitor and dancing


	4. 4 Visitor and dancing

I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I haven't heard from my beta for a while and didn't want to wait any longer with placing the next chapters. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 4. Visitor and dancing**

"Hermione, what I'm about to tell you right now can come as a shock."

Hermione looked worried while she sat down on the sofa.

"I eh… There's someone else here," said Harry slowly.

"Ow Harry, have you finally found someone?"

A big smile showed on Hermione's face. Harry looked with big eyes towards Hermione while Draco started to laugh.

"Well, he found someone alright," Draco said while he kept laughing. Harry looked mortified and tried to ignore Draco.

"No," said Harry quickly. "What I'm trying to say is…"

Harry stopped talking, not quite knowing how he had to say this. "Is it possible that I can see a ghost that no one else can see?"

Hermione looked worriedly towards her friend when he said this. She started to tell him something but Harry wasn't able to follow her story because Draco was being a big distraction. He stood right in front of her and was telling him what kind of a stupid question that was because they already figured that one out. They already knew Harry was the only one who could see him.

"Please, shut up!" screamed Harry angrily when it became obvious that he wasn't able to hear anything what Hermione was telling him. Shocked Hermione closed her mouth and stopped talking. Draco wasn't listening however.

"Well done Potter. How do you want to find out what's happening if she can't talk?"

"I wasn't talking to her, I was talking to you," he said while he looked at Draco angrily.

"Uhm Harry," said Hermione carefully, she found that Harry was acting very strange.

"Hermione, there is someone else here, a ghost. A very irritating ghost," said Harry while his angry gaze was still fixed on Draco.

"Harry, maybe it's better if you go to St. Mungo's."

A silence followed these words of Hermione. Harry at first not believing that she said this.

"You think I'm crazy?" said Harry slowly while he looked at Hermione. He started to laugh hysterically and Hermione as well as Draco stared at him somewhat shocked.

"That's it. I'm starting to turn crazy. You're not here Malfoy. It's my sick mind who shows me this."

Hermione was surprised to hear Malfoy's name, but was more worried about Harry's behaviour at the moment.

"Stop Potter! I'm real and you can see me. Stop it Potter!"

Draco tried to stop Harry. He was standing right in front of him and waved with his hands to get his attention. But Harry just kept laughing hysterically. He wanted to slap Harry to get him out of the state he was in now, but as expected he couldn't hit him.

"Harry! Harry stop it!" said Hermione who found Harry's laughing creepy. Maybe the fight against Voldemort had left more damage than they had first thought. She glanced again towards Harry and decided to play his game.

"Harry wait, it's…," Hermione swallowed, why was it so hard to lie? "It's possible to see a ghost that only you can see."

Harry stopped laughing and stared towards Hermione.

"I think I've read something about it. If you want I can look it up?"

"See Potter, everything will work out in the end," said Draco, glad that Harry had finally stopped his hysterical laughter.

Harry ignored Draco and nodded towards Hermione. "That would be great."

"Alright, I guess I'd better go than," said Hermione while she stood up and walked towards the door. "As soon as I find something I will let you know. Goodbye!"

Hermione had already left through the door. She was shocked how she had found Harry. She really had to talk with Ron, maybe he could check on Harry this afternoon.

Harry plumped down on the sofa and sighed deeply.

"That went rather well," said Draco while he sat down on the ground near Harry, the only place at the moment were he was able to sit was on the ground.

Harry looked at him with a look that said 'you've got to be kidding me'.

"You think this went well? Well?" said Harry unbelievingly. "Hermione thinks I've gone crazy. She didn't know how fast she had to get away from me."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

'_I'm here alone. The ghost of Malfoy doesn't exist. I'm here alone.' _

Harry kept repeating these sentences in his head. He stood up. Maybe all he needed was some fresh air. He grabbed his jacket and quickly left the penthouse.

After a long walk and an outside lunch he came back to the penthouse. The fresh air had helped him to calm down, and more importantly, Draco had not been with him during his walk. He hung his jacket on the hat stand and looked around the penthouse. His face fell when he saw Malfoy sitting on the sofa. It seemed he had learned to sit on furniture now. He decided to ignore Malfoy and walked towards the kitchen to grab a drink. Halfway pouring the glass he was startled when the doorbell rang. Quickly he walked towards the door to see who was there and to let the person in. He was surprised to hear that Ron was there, but quickly saw the logics of this all. Hermione must have told him how crazy he was and now she had sent Ron to check on him.

Ron took a lot longer to reach his apartment because he refused to use the 'scary thing called elevator'. Out of breath he finally reached Harry's penthouse. Harry had already counted on this and stood ready with a glass of water in his hands.

"Hey Harry," said Ron who gladly took the glass of water while he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no," said Draco angrily while he walked towards them. "You're not letting that Weasel in here."

Harry smiled only and walked with Ron towards the sofa. He sat down and Draco had to see with big eyes how Ron also walked towards the sofa.

"Please let him go somewhere else. Not in my house," Draco said while he looked with big eyes to what was happening. Harry just kept seated and acted like he didn't hear him.

"Just go to the kitchen counter and let him sit there, but not…"

But it was already too late. Draco groaned while Ron sat down on the sofa.

"My beautiful Italian designer sofa," cried Draco.

"Harry, I don't know what you've told Hermione but she was rather shocked. She insisted that I had to check on you to see how you were doing."

"Ow that," said Harry while he started to laugh. "So she fell for it?"

"You mean…," said Ron while there was also starting to show a grin on his face.

"Of course it was a joke," laughed Harry. "You don't really think that I'm able to see a ghost no one else can see?"

Ron started to laugh with him.

"Hermione really fell for it, she was ready to commit you to St. Mungo's."

Harry smiled with Ron. "If I get tired of playing the hero I could always start an acting career."

Draco however, wasn't too happy with Harry for making his presence seem like a joke. He knew for sure that Harry was still able to hear and see him, but ever since his walk he was constantly ignored. He started to talk angrily at Harry, but soon figured that it was useless. Harry kept his eyes focused on Ron's face and didn't seem to hear Draco. Alright, that called for some bigger actions, thought Draco while he started to dance around Ron. While he was doing this he started to sing the terrible song from this morning. Now Harry had to acknowledge him.

Harry heard how Draco was speaking angrily at him, but he kept his eyes focused on Ron. Draco had suddenly appeared in his life and hopefully he would disappear again just as soon. He smiled with Ron when he joked about one of the new Beater's from Ireland. He was surprised when Draco finally stopped talking to him, but he was also happy about that. Now he could hear what Ron was telling him a bit easier. His relieve however wasn't for long when he suddenly saw Draco dancing around Ron and hearing him sing that terrible song from this morning. He forced himself to keep his eyes on Ron, although it was harder and harder to do so. The movements Draco was making were working on his smile muscles, but if he suddenly started to laugh Ron would probably also think he was crazy.

"Ron," said Harry before Ron could start another elucidation this time about the Seeker from Bulgaria.

"I really found it very nice that you came to visit me, but would you mind terribly to leave again? I'm starting to feel a headache coming up and I think I'd better lie down."

This wasn't an entire lie. It constantly trying to concentrate on Ron while Draco was screaming made sure a headache was coming up. If Ron would leave he only had Draco's whining to endure.

"But of course Harry. I will tell Hermione that she was worrying over nothing again."

Harry smiled, happy that this was solved. Ron stood up and walked towards the door.

"Don't forget to come by this Sunday for brunch?"

Harry smiled. Brunch with the Weasley's was always a family thing and although Harry wasn't really family he was invited every time.

"I'll be there," said Harry while he walked Ron towards the door.

"Alright, till Sunday!" said Ron while he began his long journey downstairs.

"Till Sunday!" Harry said while closing the door behind Ron. Finally he had some rest.


	5. 5 Broken vases

**Chapter 5. Broken vases**

"What do you think you're doing!"

Alright, maybe he had been a bit too optimistic when he thought he would finally have some rest. He decided to continue to ignore Draco, hoping he would get tired of it and would leave him alone.

"Sure, walk away again, just act as if you don't hear me. Do you really think this is going to help us Potter?"

Harry didn't listen and walked towards the balcony. He opened the doors and looked out over the city.

"Do you really think I'm happy with this Potter? Do you think I like being a ghost who can only be seen by you?"

Harry was distracted from Draco's lecture by an owl who flew towards him. With a graceful landing the owl stopped on the railing of the balcony. Curious Harry walked towards it and got the piece of parchment the owl was carrying. He folded it open and started to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I heard from Ron and Hermione that you've finally found a home. Congratulations. Before the war we broke up because you wanted to concentrate 100 on this war. Now the war is over and I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night._

_Love, Ginny_

While Harry was reading the letter a small smile showed on his face.

"That's really pathetic. The Weaselette is just about begging you to go out with her."

Startled Harry turned around and saw Draco standing right behind him.

"You're not seriously thinking of going, are you?" said Draco while he pulled a sour face.

"Mind your own business," Harry said angrily.

"Ah, so you are still able to see and hear me Potter," said Draco with a victorious smile.

Harry looked angrily at Draco before walking inside again. He closed the balcony doors with a loud slam. He knew it was pointless because Draco would no doubt walk through them, but he could still hope he would stay away.

"Potter be careful with those doors. I don't want to come back in a dump when this is all over."

Harry was getting sick of this. Without thinking he grabbed the first object he saw, what happened to be an old vase. He threw it at Draco, but it went right through him and landed with a loud bang against the wall where it fell to pieces on the ground. It was silent after that, but the tension was tangible. Draco looked angrily from the broken vase towards Harry, while Harry looked back just as angrily. They stood together like this for several minutes until Harry broke the silence.

"We have to talk."

Draco nodded and walked with Harry towards the sofa. Harry waited until Draco sat down before he turned towards him.

"It's obvious we can't go on like this any longer. If you weren't already a ghost I'm sure we would have killed each other by now. But because it's clear that due to some kind of stupid reason were stuck with each other, I propose a truce. I'm sure that if we don't do this we'll both get crazy, I would anyway. I want you to stop making fun of my friends. Also I want you to respect my privacy and that when I've visitors you stay out of our way."

Draco looked at Harry angrily, obvious not happy with these new 'rules' Harry wanted. Harry quickly continued.

"In exchange I will try to find out what happened to you and what can be done to change it back. It's a real win-win situation if you ask me," said Harry while he glanced at Draco, curious what he thought about this.

Draco looked to be thinking over Harry's words before he nodded.

"I think this could work," he said eventually.

"Oh, one other thing."

Draco looked warningly towards Harry. He found that he already had to do very much for this truce.

"As it's obviously very hard for you to remember my last name is Evans and we'll probably stuck with each other for a lot longer I propose to call each other by our first names, Draco."

Draco stood ready to protest, but any protests stayed away.

"Fine Harry," said Draco who spoke the name of Harry a bit more vicious than absolutely necessary.

"That's a deal than," Harry said while holding his hand out to seal the deal with a handshake. He saw Draco give him a strange look and remembered his mistake. A bit ashamed he let his hand fall down again.

"And? How are you planning to help me?"

Harry hadn't really thought about this yet, but he could hardly tell this to Draco.

"Uhm.. You've got friends right? That uhm… David with whom you're in that picture."

"What have my friends to do with the state I'm in?" said Draco surprised.

"Nothing probably," said Harry slowly. Draco rolled with his eyes.

"They probably didn't do this to you, but they might know what happened with your…," Harry stopped with talking for a moment while he gestured towards Draco. "Well, with your body."

Draco nodded, maybe Potter wasn't as stupid as he had thought.

"That sounds like a plan. Why don't you call David right away?"

"Call?" said Harry while he looked at Draco with big eyes.

"Potter," said Draco irritated. He saw how Harry gave him an angry look. "I mean Harry. Don't tell me you don't know what a telephone is. Those muggles you lived with must have had one."

"Yes, I was just surprised to hear you talking about a telephone."

Draco chose to ignore this remark.

"It's next to the television. David's number is programmed in it."

He saw how Harry walked towards the phone.

"Ow, and he doesn't know I'm a wizard."

Harry looked a little surprised after hearing this.

"Alright, is there something else I should know before I call him?"

Draco opened his mouth, ready to say something, but changed his mind on the last second and shook his head.

Harry agreed with David to meet him later that evening. David sounded like a really nice man and Harry told him he got his number from an old friend. After Harry had told him he was a friend of Draco and would like to know what had happened to him, David eventually agreed to meet him.

"Alright, he agreed to meet me this evening," said Harry while he put down the phone.

Draco looked surprised to hear this but didn't say anything.

"Would you like to leave me alone for a moment so I can write Ginny back?"

"But of course Harry," said Draco in a bittersweet voice while he stood up and disappeared through the bedroom door.

Harry found the way Draco acted suddenly so nice quite scary, but knew that he had asked for this himself. He read the letter from Ginny one last time before he grabbed a piece of paper and started to write his answer. _Dear Ginny, _He stopped writing while he stared at the paper. How should he answer her letter. He started to write something before he shook his head and threw the paper on the floor. After this followed five other sheets of paper before he gave up. It seemed as if he wasn't able to write a normal letter. They sounded too sweet, too sappy, too distant or just plain stupid. He sighed while he pushed his chair backwards.

"Did you manage to write your letter?" asked Draco while he looked at the various sheets of paper on the floor.

"What do you think?"

Draco bit his tongue to stop a sarcastic remark.

"I think you could use my help," he said eventually.

Harry looked at Draco a bit wary, not sure if he could really trust him. Thinking that it couldn't get much worse than this and he had to write something eventually he agreed.

"Alright, I take it you want to accept her invitation?" asked Draco.

Harry nodded.

"Dear Ginny."

Draco saw how Harry just kept looking at him and sighed. "If you write it down chances are she might actually receive the message."

Harry looked a bit sheepish while he quickly turned towards the paper and started to write. Draco started again to dictate.

"Dear Ginny. It will be my pleasure to accompany you tomorrow during dinner. Make sure you're ready by half past seven so I can pick you up. Harry."

Harry reread what he just had written. It didn't really sound as him and he wasn't sure he could send this.

"Just send it to her. She will love it, and who knows? If you're doing well tomorrow you might not be going home alone", said Draco smirking.

"What?!" said Harry shocked.

"You heard me," said Draco with an even bigger grin. "So are you going to send it?"

Harry gave Draco one last angry look before he folded the piece of paper and gave it to the patiently waiting owl.

Harry decided to watch some television before he would start his dinner. He was surprised that Draco left him alone the rest of the evening. After dinner he started to get ready for his meeting with David. He decided to take his wand, just in case something happened. Although chances were slim he would meet any living Death Eaters, he didn't want to take a risk. His penthouse was already well protected by some spells, but it was impossible to keep this protection outside. He grabbed his wallet and did it in his pocket before he called a cab who would bring him to the café he had agreed to meet David. He would have liked to talk to Draco about what kind of a person this David was. But Draco seemed to have disappeared from the penthouse. Typically. When you wanted to speak to him he wasn't there. He saw the cab arriving and walked downstairs. His head was full of possible scenarios about how the meeting would go. None of them could have prepared him however for what would come.


End file.
